Closer
by mariannedanny
Summary: It was a long day... it was getting better though


**Closer  
**

Jinx was coming home from a long day. First in the morning she had to deal with Billy Numerous and Mammoth fighting over who got seconds. Then, Gizmo decided it would be "fun" to try and test out his new "invention". You can only guess how that ended, Jinx cleaning everything up. Then, wouldn't you know it… Pillow Fort! With Jinx cleaning it up again obviously. She then finally snapped and yelled at them to clean up their messes and from now on she wasn't helping them anymore… Small attention span, never happened, mess is still there. After that, during their routine heist somehow a silent alarm went off and they had to flee the scene before they could claim anything for their own. Finally, Gizmo and Mammoth had an argument over who was stronger, Mammoth or Gizmo's spider legs. Their little "disagreement" trashed the entire living room, with nobody even caring to clean it up.

"Just my bad luck as usual." She sighed.

That wasn't the worst of it. Just as she entered her room, she found none other than Kid Flash himself lying on her bed.

"Get out, now." She said almost calmly, purple energy flaring at her fingertips.

"Good afternoon to you too." He responded never faltering his smile.

"Most people would consider this stalker-like behavior. Last time I checked, trespassing was illegal."

"Well, I wanted to stop by for a visit, see how you were doing…"

"Is this where you try and convert me again? Well thanks but no thanks, I'm great, now bye."

"What's that?" he asked pointing at something behind her.

"Must you know…" She turned around and didn't see what he was pointing at, but just as she turned back to respond she bumped right into Kid Flash, their noses grazing and she started to fall over. He grabbed her hips to keep her from falling but kept his hands there for the moment.

"What do you think of me anyway? Apart from annoying…" He was looking deep into her eyes, a serious tone occupying his voice.

"Um… what?" She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, I was thinking about us…"

"What us?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I like you, what can I say. I guess that's the reason I came down today, because I'll stop following you if you really hate me. But, I like the thought of an us…" He was still holding her close and gazing into her eyes dreamily. She pushed him away, rather gently to her surprise.

"You know we could never be anything. You're good. I'm bad… It wouldn't work." She looked down, almost sad.

He started to approach her again, "nobody needs to know. We could keep it a secret."

"What would happen if you caught me in a crime with my team, or something, would you throw me in jail? Let me go? It just doesn't make sense!" She was yelling now.

"I don't care if it makes sense!" He started shouting too. "All I care about is you, I know it sounds tacky, but nothing else matters." He pulled her into his embrace once more, " we can make it work." He whispered the last statement and with that they looked into each others eyes and Jinx silenced him with a kiss.

He pulled her tighter towards him while she tangled her fingers in his hair. His arms always around her hips casually stroking her back. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she never thought this would ever happen, but she felt very giddy and light headed.

When she pulled away for air, never letting go of him, she whispered to him, "Finally some quiet." She smiled and brought her hands up to touch her lips gently where his mouth had just been, just to make sure it really happened.

"oh come on, you know that's not the only reason you kissed me." He said sheepishly. His hair was now a mess, and she had to bite down her laugh.

He knew his grin was in the dopey range but he just continued to beam down at her with a loving smile on his face.

"You know I really like you… " He said looking down at her, holding her as tight as possible, looking at her hopefully.

"Yeah, I know, me too."

"So does that entitle me to come back tomorrow, same time?"

"Hmmm… Let me think about it…" She smiled back at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes." She whispered it in his ear.

Just a moment later however there came a rather loud knocking at the door.

"Jinx its Gizmo! You need to come here right now and go over the plans for our security system again!" He shouted.

"C-coming." She yelled back and giggled a bit as Kid Flash decided to try and tease her by kissing her up her jaw line and neck.

"You have to go now." She whispered at him.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving." He went to the window, but right before he left, he ran back, stopped and planted a kiss on her mouth and vibrated out of her room.

She lifted her fingers up to her lips for the second time that evening and blushed.

"Jinx! Hello!" Gizmo yelled!

'Coming! Get a grip!" She shouted back. She couldn't help from smiling. This day had turned from horrible to this, and she couldn't wait till she saw Kid Flash tomorrow.

With that she left her room and went to help Gizmo with the security system.

* * *

Kid Flash felt like he had too much energy. Maybe he should run around the globe a couple of times to let some off. He couldn't help himself. Knowing Jinx felt that way about him made him feel great and he couldn't wait to see her. He knew he should have gone to sleep but he couldn't help it. He was counting the hours till he saw her next.

Just relax, he thought to himself. However, that thought was dismissed in the matter of a second and replaced with the wonder of how soft Jinx's hair felt. Just being around her made him feel good, he really liked her… maybe even more, he wasn't sure with all these new emotions he felt towards her. He looked over at his clock, 5 : 46 AM. That was a good time to wake up, I mean lots of people woke up this early and he could do his morning runs so that they're out of the way when he goes to see Jinx.

He got dressed, made breakfast and stared at the clock until it was 6 : 00 AM and then he left the house.

He ran around the city ten times in a matter of seconds and nothing was happening. He was getting bored so he decided to run around just for the fun of it. He was way too hyper for his own good after all.

As he started running, he began to think about Jinx again. I wonder what we'll do tonight he thought. Then his internal teenage boy kicked in. He tried to push those thoughts aside but his hormones seem to get the better of him. When he finally decided to run home, it was almost time to see Jinx. He showered, changed and was off in a matter of seconds.

**

* * *

**

He vibrated his molecules through her walls and sure enough she was there. Sitting on her bed, waiting for him. She didn't see him right away so he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. She was scared at first, but then figured out who it was and put her arms around his neck. She leaned against his chest and he put his arms around her.

He was so protective over her she thought. He always puts his arms around me like he's scared I'm going to get up and run away or something she thought, and I'm not going anywhere. Her feelings for him had drastically changed over a very short period of time. He started out a mystery to her, then she hated him and now she was his girlfriend. She liked him a lot and she couldn't believe this was happening. He liked her even though she was a villain. He put all his trust in her without even knowing anything about her. He truly cared for her and she could tell. Ever since she was born, she was labeled as bad luck, but with him she felt different, like she could do something good.

She looked up into his blue eyes and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Jinx, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her. She didn't know how, but he felt that she was worried and she hadn't even said anything.

"I'm just so confused right now." She whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore, I don't want to continue living like this."

"It's ok, Jinx you can leave this all behind. Leave the Hive 5, let me worry about them. Just trust me."

"I don't know…"

"You know what, you don't even have to worry about them. You can take care of yourself you don't need me, as you've proved many times on occasion, you're team annoys you anyways, you could move out…" He started talking so fast she couldn't make out what he was saying anymore.

She used this time to think for a minute, I mean she did always have to clean up after her team all the time, that's all she ever did instead of high profile crimes, but most importantly she wanted to change her lifestyle. Besides, 1) she had a boyfriend who cared for her and was willing to help and 2) It's not like the Hive 5 would care anyways, they'd probably just continue playing video games and messing up their headquarters.

She looked back up at Kid Flash, who had never stopped talking and hadn't seemed to notice that she wasn't listening to him anymore. He looked so cute but she decided to quiet him. She put a finger to his mouth and then replaced it with her lips. He was surprised at first but then started to react. She broke away and looked at him, he looked dumbfounded and just stared back at her.

"Ok." She said.

"Ok." He repeated with a big grin spreading across his face.

"Just one problem. " He looked down at her.

"Where would I stay, I mean nobody will take me in believing that I've changed for the better."

"Well, you should have just asked in the first place, stay with me." He looked at her like it was an obvious answer.

She looked at him hesitantly.

"Hey! I'm not that kind of guy! Besides, I won't try anything fresh and you are my girlfriend and everything so it won't be that weird."

She thought about this for a moment. It would get awkward, at times she knew that, but he was her boyfriend, he wasn't the type of guy to try something like that and it couldn't get any weirder than this. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

She deepened the kiss and felt him smile against the kiss.

"When should I start packing?" She asked smiling. She traced the outline of his jaw with her finger and just wanted to stay cuddled next to him forever, but it was starting to get late, so they said their goodbyes.

**

* * *

**

The next morning Jinx awoke starving. She went to go get breakfast and what she found was a war zone of food, electronic parts, games and wrappers. She tried to ignore it but found herself getting more angry by the second because as soon as she looked in the fridge, she snapped. It was completely empty except for some things that had gone bad and it was the exact same story for the cupboards. She turned around furiously, to face them all sitting on the couch watching T.V. She got all of their attention by switching it off.

"If you think I'm going to clean this shit up, or am going to go out and get you food for you losers, you are so wrong!" With that she stormed out of the room and went to start packing. She was happy she was leaving all of this behind. When she left the room the boys just turned the T. V. back on and continued watching it as if nothing happened.

When Jinx turned around Kid Flash was there. She smiled at him as he walked over to her and gave her a good-morning kiss. She smiled at him and started moving her various belongings into boxes. He grabbed her hand gently and smiled at her. With that, he zoomed around the room and had it packed in less than three seconds. She smiled at him as he picked up some boxes and vibrated through the walls with them only to appear back in two more seconds empty handed. When all the boxes were moved, he approached her and smiled.

"One more thing." He said as they both smiled and he picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Awwww. What was that for?"

"For being so nice to me. Thank you." She said and started to blush.

"Is that really you in there?" He pretended to look amazed.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." She replied sarcastically.

"Couldn't resist, but seriously, you're welcome." He flashed her a smile and they were off.

They got to his apartment in about 2 seconds. Her boxes were all there and he put her down.

"Come on let me give you the tour." He said enthusiastically grabbing her hand.

"That's the living room, the kitchen, your bathroom, your room, down there's my room and bathroom, but you don't want to go in there…" As he was showing her around, Jinx thought it was cozy, it was neat but was still messy making it very homey. It was a huge improvement from living with the Hive 5.

"So lets unpack your stuff." He broke her out of her thoughts.

"Where do you want this stuff to go?" She pointed over where she wanted it and a few boxes and seconds later they were done unpacking.

"So. What do you normally do around here?" She asked.

"Well actually now's the time of day, when crimes are pretty low, so nothing much really." _I know what we could do though_, his teenage boy inside was starting to get louder. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

They sat on his couch together watching T. V. Until he started to get sleepy and lied down behind her and moved his body align with hers. He wrapped his arm around her and used his other hand to stroke her hair. When she was pretty sure he was asleep she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. She then fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

They both awoke the next morning pretty late. Kid Flash opened his eyes and saw Jinx in his arms. She opened her arms and saw Kid Flash looking down at her, his eyes full of love. He obviously didn't notice she was awake.

"I love you." He whispered.

He loves me. He loves _me_. It took Jinx a while to process what she had just heard but she clearly didn't have control over herself because she whispered back to him, "I love you too." Her eyes snapped open and so did his. They looked away blushing and then their gazes met again and for some reason they both started moving closer to each other.

Their lips met and Jinx's hands found their way up to his hair and his found their way to their usual spot on her hips. For some reason though this wasn't satisfying enough for Jinx, or Kid Flash. There was a hunger starting to grow for one another in each other and the only thing relieving it was them. Their lusts for one another grew, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she let him in gladly. She gave way to the kiss and the need as she started to brush her nails against his scalp causing him to groan. He disconnected from her mouth for an instant and started to kiss down her neck and jaw line, making it her turn to moan out in pleasure. He nibbled on her neck and then made amends for it by licking it continuously. He was torturing her and she needed more. She rubbed her hands on his chest but his shirt was annoying her severely. With that, she lifted it over his head and threw it to the other side of the room. They turned over so that she was on top now, the flames inside of them growing with every other move, but for some reason every time they would satisfy their hunger it would come back ten times stronger. She ran her hands up and down his chest, arms and back, groping him, wanting to touch every part of him. She started to withdraw her mouth and then come back to his, withdraw and comeback, withdraw and comeback. It was slowly driving him insane, her short passionate kisses. She then nibbled on his lower lip and he licked her upper one. They turned over again so he was on top. He grasped her leg and she brought it up and around his thighs to bring him even closer to her. He was rubbing her back up and down and soon her shirt was becoming an obstacle as his was to her. She lifted it over her head and left nothing there but a black lacy bra. He looked down in awe as they reconnected once again and the passion was even more intense. He started to kiss down her neck and lower and lower until he reached the edges of her bra and started to work his way up again. She in turn started to roam all over his body going up and down his chest, back and arms, when she started to go lower, she felt him shiver. She concentrated on his mouth again and started to explore it with her tongue. She arched into him to bring them as close as possible and he put his hands around her pulling her closer. The lust was emanating off of their bodies. Her hands found their way back up to his hair, no matter how she felt, it was always her favorite spot. His fiery locks fascinated her and they felt so good to touch. She pulled him closer again and he continued to kiss her on her neck as she took in some air. They were both panting by now and had had limited amounts of oxygen. She moaned and ran a hand over his muscles again, while he ran his up the side of her body to tangle in the back of her hair to bring her back to his mouth. He was rubbing the small of her back with his other hand. When they finally pulled away, he was still stroking her back and her arms were around his neck. Even though they parted the want of closeness still remained so they lay in each others arms for a few minutes when Kid Flash broke the silence.

"Like I said, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
